Pokemon: The Reborn Adventure
by Joevahkiin
Summary: In a region filled with crime, pollution and corruption, what starts as one trainer's league journey will become a quest that threatens the entire world. A novelisation of the fan game Pokemon Reborn
1. Chapter 1

After completing chapter 15 of Pokemon Reborn I've decided that I want to create a version with a main character who can actually react the plot which, as anyone who has played the game would agree, is definitely worth exploring in more depth. Before I put the first chapter down I figure I should put down a few points just to explain how I'm going to do this:

1- A brief summary: Pokemon Reborn is a difficult game. It's a Pokemon game designed for adults in both its difficulty and its content, in essence it's more like what would happen if Pokemon met real life. The basis behind the game is that you are a new trainer who travels to the region, but in recent years all the local Pokemon have been driven away by pollution and so the league was set up to attract new trainers in. When you arrive you learn that a group called Team Meteor has been causing havoc recently and the story unfolds from there.

2- The MC will use more than 6 Pokemon. As any Reborn player will know just one team will never get you through the whole game. Especially so if it were the first six the MC found. The new Pokemon may be introduced without showing their capture or training, depending on how much they feature in the story.

3- The storyline may vary slightly from the game where it doesn't make sense for a talking MC, but generally it will remain the same.

4- I may use old pokemon events that have been changed to allow for a more varied roster. Because who wants an Espurr when they can have a Ralts.

5- I want the MC to be able to use breeding moves on Pokemon, but actually breeding reduces the emotional attachment to the caught Pokemon, therefore whenever the MC wants an egg move I will have him catch the required Pokemon but they will engage in some sort of training session to pass the move over. I'll go into more details when it occurs plot wise.

That, I believe, is everything I needed to cover before starting the story.

The only thing left: what starter?

In Reborn the MC have a choice of every single starter there is, but I want to leave the choice up to you guys. Either leave a review on this chapter or send me a message with your choice. Maybe it could be a wild card Pokemon- like ash and Pikachu. Either way let me know and I'll get writing. Toodles :)


	2. Chapter 2

The Meteor Falls.

Everything was white, a pure, paper white without distinction or variation. It was cold.  
Where am I?

The Meteor Falls.

Where is that voice coming from? Why is it so cold?

The convergence draws near.  
Crime.  
Decay.  
Disaster.  
The world is tainted.

What are you talking about? I don't understand.

This world... This world...

Who are you? What do you want?

This World Needs A Hero.

I... I dont... Head... Hurts...

Dream no longer, my child. You have precious little time.

What... I...

I will need you when I am reborn.

"Hey, wake up. Wake up; we've almost arrived."  
Cracking open one sleep-gummed eye, Joe looked for the voice's source, groaning softly. The gentle rocking below him reminded him that he was in a train cabin, he must have fell asleep without realising. His vision was still foggy but he could see a figure standing over him, their snowy white hair falling over their shoulders. Joe blinked several times to clear his vision and the figure focused into a girl looking down at him impatiently.  
"Good, you're awake. It wouldn't be good if you missed the stop; its a thirteen hour trip to the next one."  
Joe blinked a few more times; his brain still wasn't processing her words and he could feel it calling out for coffee and cigarettes. "Um, who are you?" was all he could think to say.  
The lady's eyes widened a little as if she hadn't realised and she blushed slightly. "Oh, sorry, I'm the manager of the Reborn League. My name is Amethyst. Call me Ame." She said, extending her hand and smiling. Joe shook it, noting her firm grip, and introduced himself. "I'm the one who'll be introducing you to the league and getting you your starter Pokemon." She continued. "Since I'm about to do my welcome speech I thought I'd wake you. You're lucky, actually: all the other trainers will hear it over the intercom but you get the front row seat." She beamed proudly.  
I thought I had booked this cabin to myself actually. He thought. I guess, being the manager, she's used to just doing whatever she needs to. He smiled back at her, still slightly taken aback by her open friendliness. "Are there a lot of other trainers?" he asked.  
"About thirty." She replied. "You guys are the last lot, actually. The rest arrived over the last two weeks, but don't worry; in this league that's not much of a head start."  
"Yeah, I've heard your league is brutally tough."  
"You're right." She replied, sitting down opposite him. "Our league has eighteen gyms – one for each type, and each battle is a six-on-six, along with other unique challenges as well."  
Joe sunk back onto his chair as he heard this. "Wow. This will be quite a challenge then."  
"That's the idea, we needed something unique to attract new trainers. I'll explain more in my speech in a few minutes." There was a moments pause, save for the quiet rumble of the train, before Joe spoke again.  
"Listen, this is going to sound weird, but does this region have something to do with meteors?"  
Ame, who had been looking out the window, turned sharply to look at him. "What do you-" but she was cut off by the blare of the intercom.  
"Attention all trainers: we will shortly be arriving in Reborn City. The Reborn League Manager will now give an introductory speech."  
Ame sighed, and looked at Joe again. "We'll talk later. Its showtime." She said with a smile and, pulling a microphone seemingly from nowhere, she coughed slightly to clear her throat. Taking a breath she began, her voice taking on the pitch of someone who had practiced extensively.  
"Welcome all trainers. My name is Ame and I am the Reborn League Manager, as you all know you are here to compete in our brand new league but, first, a quick history lesson on our region. The Reborn region is one of stunning natural beauty but, in recent years, a series of earthquakes, combined with unchecked industrial pollution, caused most of the local pokemon to be driven away. An example of this can be seen if you look out the right-hand window: The Azurine Lake."  
Joe turned to see an enormous expanse of water so large he couldn't see the other side, apart from a large, towering mountain from which smoke slowly rose and a small island a little closer. Despite its name the lake was a dirty brown with an iridescent, oily hue, and it roiled and churned as if angry. Joe stared at it, looking at those dark, empty depths. He felt his stomach churn violently. He looked away.  
"Many of you are probably wondering why it is called Azurine. Unfortunately the toxic waste means it is now almost empty of life, oh, and a word of advice:" she said as if she were taking the audience aside to spill some dirty secret. "Don't bother fishing unless you want Grimers and ruined fishing line, even Magikarps can't handle that water. Anyway," her voice returned to her normal, "in order to help repopulate the region not only have we started an extensive waste disposal program, but we have also begun the Reborn Repopulation Program. We have been steadily introducing more and more Pokemon back into the area and, as a result, every single breed of Pokemon can be caught in this region. You will have to look hard, however, as we didn't want everyone running around with Dratinis and Larvitars from day one." Joe chuckled at this, and imagined several of the other trainers had as well. Joe felt the train begin to slow, the lake to his right began to settle as if anticipating their arrival. "When we arrive you will all be signed up to the league and given your starter pokemon, so that your brand new journey can begin, but, for now," Ame paused, the look in her eye showing it was purely for dramatic effect, and Joe felt his chest swell with excitement. A new start, a new chance to show his skill, a new opportunity to prove he could stand amongst the greatest. He could already see the victory trophy in his mind and the looks of jealousy of everyone around him. The train had pulled almost completely to a stop, the platform appearing alongside. He looked back to Ame; only a few seconds had passed and she was holding her breath. Slowly, very slowly, the train finally ground to a halt and she let out her breath.  
"Welcome to Reborn City."  
The train exploded.


End file.
